Gatekeeper Guardians: Book Four: Guardiankeeper Jen
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: Jen learns how to master all four elements. Will she able to defeat the enemy who can take bending powers away? Check out the previous books to understand the plot better. Characters are real people who i know.
1. Guardiankeeper

**Prologue**

Air, Fire, Water, Earth. These are the elements that I will learn to become a Guardiankeeper. Very few Gatekeeper Guardian leaders can be one. I still have my second team since Phobos, the King of the Old Ones, won't come out the Meridian Gate for a final battle. This gives me time to master all the elements. However, Phobos sends out chi-blockers and revives Trevor back to life. He has the ability to take away our powers. This will be a tough fight against them.

~ Guardiankeeper,

Jen Song

**Chapter One: Guardiankeeper**

Jen was sitting on her bed while designing an outfit for herself when she becomes a Guardiankeeper. Her black bangs covered one of her eyes so she couldn't see that someone was coming. Her boyfriend, Nick, jumped onto her bed next to her, scaring her.

"Ahh!" screamed Jen. She quickly formed an electric ball in her hand since she was a quintessence guardian.

"It's just me!" Nick shouted. He didn't wanted to get hit by Jen's lightning.

"You scared me. Don't do that or else I will hurt you accidently," said Jen.

"I know you wouldn't," Nick replied while hugging her. "So are you designing more clothes?"

"Just for a Guardiankeeper," she showed him what she had so far. She forgot that he didn't know what a Guardiankeeper was.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you," she got up and showed him a book that she found in the Library of Secrets. The title said Guardiankeeper in big bold words. Nick skimmed through it while Jen continued explaining. "A Guardiankeeper is when a guardian leader masters all five elements. What I don't get is why it has to be the leader. But since Phobos won't get out his cage, I have time to learn all the elements. It's being the Avatar but with lightning as an extra element."

Nick closed the book. "And you believe you are one of the special leader to become a Guardiankeeper," he said while raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I am leader twice. Also, the council did mention that the Heart shined really bright on me."

"I can see that," he agreed.

"All I have to do know is convince the council to let me be one and my team to train me."

"Good luck with that," Nick knew how strict the council can be and how much Jen was uncomfortable with her teammates.

"Thanks. I'm going to finish this later," she put her sketchbook away. "I'm going to the council now."

"You're not going to stay a little longer with me?" whined Nick as he laid on her bed.

Jen was at the door already. She laughed a little, knowing what he meant. "Maybe some other time," she winked. Then she left. Nick also exited afterwards.

Jen walked out of her mini one-story house. Other similar houses were next to her. The ground was mostly gravel with a few trees. The sky looked was sunny but her vision of the scene had a sepia color to it. She was in the Dream World. It was the world that keeps the real world in balance. The only people known to be in this world was Jen's first team and the council. Her second and current team was also there to visit.

Once Jen arrived to the council's office, she saw him and her second teammates. They were discussing about Phobos' future plans.

"Ah, Jen," greeted the council. "Nice of you to join. I see that you know about Guardiankeepers."

"Yeah, I came here to ask if you allow me to be one according to your strict rules."

"I've been considering about it. You know that I consist of the past thousands Gatekeeper Guardians. The only reason that I make the guardians use their primary powers more than secondary is so that the gate can be kept closed longer. I mixed up the fact that Phobos could open the gate faster with the overuse of secondary powers because they were actually the primary powers in the first place. He adapted to the elemental powers."

Jen facepalmed, "Alrighty, then. Can I be a Guardiankeeper or not?"

The council laughed, "Sure, I believe that you can be one from the bright light of the Heart. The question is that if your teammates will be willing to teach you." Both of them looked at Peter, Alan, KK, and Rishuv.

Everyone except for Peter agreed right away. Peter was still hesitant because he knew that she will get more arrogant and annoying, showing off her powers."

Jen made a puppy-dog face at him, "Please, Peter."

Regardless of her expression, he eventually said yes. He thought about the other times that Jen brave leadership that might be have a better outcome.

"Thanks you guys!" exclaimed Jen.

"I would start training now before Phobos plans to attack suddenly," advised the council. They nodded at him. So Jen made a portal to the real world from her necklace, the Heart of Kantarkar. They went through the portal, leaving the council with high hopes.

Meanwhile, Phobos created a team of 15 chi-blockers who can disable the guardian's powers for a period of time. Their leader would be Trevor, a former spy to deceive Sam who was a previous guardian. But he had to revive him since he died from one of the final battles. Trevor was still breathing but very slowly. His face was burned and body all bloody. Phobos applied some special powers on him too. Finally awake, Trevor got up and looked at himself. He was masked and a flexible battle suit. Then he bent his waist to bow, "Thank you, King Phobos."

"I have given you the power of speed and the ability to take away the powers of a guardian."

"Why don't you have that power, King?"

"I am a mere dark gas whose job is to cover the world in darkness. Those powers are only effective to a being like you."

Trevor nodded. "So you want me to take away the powers of the guardians?"

"Yes, Jen has a new team. I want you to especially take away Jen's powers if you are able to do one."

"Yes, my King," Trevor smiled. "It would be a pleasure."


	2. Air

**Chapter 2: Air**

The team teleported back to her base at Earth in Houston, Texas. It was made by the agents of the team. It looked like a mansion but made of metal and glass with an illusion spell on it so no one can see it. The next day, Jen prepared her first Guardiankeeper training. There was a cycle that she had to follow: Air, Fire, Water, and then Earth. So Alan was the first to teach her airbending. He felt really honored to. She transformed both of them by saying "Guardians Unite!" The Heart necklace glowed brightly with energy going around it. The energies then circled around both of them. With green wings, Alan and Jen wore an outfit similar to a fitness jacket and pants with their own color; Alan had black and white while Jen had purple and white. However, after that, she went to change into a more suitable clothing that would match the theme of airbending. Alan waited for her and saw her in a purple gi and loose blue pants.

"You look really nice and ready," complimented Alan.

"Thanks! It's just like in the anime Dragon Ball Z," she referred. They entered the training room which can change the scenery in any way. Alan set it at an open plain field with grass.

"I don't have much to teach you since part of your power is weather which has wind," he noticed.

"True, but you have more techniques to the air. You're freer when using airbending."

"Alright, then. I mostly go by your advice when I first trained with you. Move with the wind," explained Alan.

"I guess."

"It was your advice so I would assume you know would know. But hey, don't worry. I'll still help you," he punched out jets of wind towards her. She dodged most of them until getting hit straight to the face with one. Alan rushed to Jen to make sure she was okay. "I'm so sorry," he lifted her head up. Jen opened her eyes and stared right to him.

"Don't be sorry. I just have to practice," she got up herself. "Let's continue."

Alan nodded. His next attacks were mini tornadoes spinning towards her. Since Jen had the power of weather, making them disappear was easy. They trained for several more days just to make sure Jen mastered the power of air. When Alan thought that she was perfect, he took

"I don't have any techniques to teach you besides dustbending. Time to think of it, I don't know why it took me long to master airbending." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, part of my powers is air and, you needed to learn the art of air first. Don't feel bad," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled a little, "Let's learn how to dustbend now."

"Okay!"

Alan took a few steps away from Jen to leave some space. "It's almost like earthbending, sensing movement from the ground. The difference for dustbending is that you have to feel the small particles of dust in the air." He put his hands out and moved them in a pattern. The dust appeared in clusters around him. After seeing it in slow motion, Jen tried it out herself. She did the same motions as he did. Gradually, the dust circled around her. Then she made a move that blasted the dust towards a direction.

"You're a natural," Alan said.

"Learning to be the Guardiankeeper won't be too hard," she replied.

Alan raised one of his eyebrow, "Oh really? Good luck with Peter and KK."

Jen sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

They sat down together in the center of the training room. Jen was playing around air with her hands while Alan stared at her. He liked her more and more every day. The only thing blocking him from telling her that is the fact that she has a boyfriend. But he didn't mind being friends. "Do you want to go outside and walk?" Alan suggested.

Jen stopped and looked back at him, "Sure! It seems nice to be outside too." They untransformed, changed to a more comfortable clothes, and head out. Peter, KK, and Rishuv saw them go out together. Since KK can read and talk to in people's minds, he went into Alan's head and said, "Don't do anything naughty." He laughed. Alan looked back at KK with his eyes squinting as he walked out. Jen looked at him and asked what was wrong. But Alan replied that it was nothing. When they reached past a junkyard, they saw someone come close to them in a battle suit with a hood and mask. Alan and Jen stopped where they were. So did the stranger.

"Hello Jen and air guardian Alan," he greeted.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Jen asked.

"My name is Trevor. Your former teammate Sam might know me when I lead him to the dark side. I have an offer to make for you though."

"Forget it! Jen let's transform," Alan said. Jen nodded. She grabbed her necklace out "Guardians Unite!" They appeared while flying a little above ground.

"No need to fight. This is my offer: Give me the Heart of Kandrakar and I'll leave you alone or I'll steal your powers with the Heart," he said with a smirk in the end.

"Hmm. How about none of the above?" Jen shot lightning towards him. But Trevor was super quick that he dodged every one of them.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Meanwhile, let my chi-blockers teach you a lesson," he teleported away while two ninja-looking people ran towards them and did flips that made them closer to the guardians. Jen and Alan prepared themselves to fight. It was time for Jen to show what she learned from airbending.

Jen shot an air blast towards the chi-blocker coming at her. He easily dodged it by doing a flip that made him right in front of her. They were almost combat fighting. Each move they made, Jen tried to apply some airbending attacks. But he was too quick for them. When Jen did a high kick which made a huge blast of air and sound, the chi-blocker did the same movement at her but with nothing coming out. While Jen was turning, he hit her from the back to her left arm with quick, hard pecks. She felt a huge sore on her arm so she continued fighting with her other one. This time, they were at a longer range, and Jen was using lightning too. The chi-blocker seemed to let her attack while he dodged every one.

Meanwhile, Alan was having the same issue. The chi-blocker hit his arm, making Alan a lot harder to fight. Both guardians were being hit at more different places. Then the chi-blockers kicked them at the same direction so Jen and Alan would crash each other. They felt really weak to move but the ninjas were coming closer with bolas spinning with their hands. Jen had to think of something quick before they capture them to Trevor. She snatched the necklace off of her and held it out.

"Heart's Power!" She screamed out the attack, making the Heart glow so bright that it can blind people. Jen and Alan closed their eyes and looked away. Once the Heart stopped glowing, they turned to see what damage it cost. They only saw two piles of ashes and black gases above it slowly dissolving.

"I thought the Heart's Power was going to destroy the whole city," said Alan.

"I panicked and just did something. At least now we know I can control how much power to emit," Jen put the Heart back on her neck. Then she tried to airbend the ashes away but nothing was coming out her fist. "I can't bend!" she tried again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down," Alan put his hand on her shoulder. "They just temporarily blocked our bending."

"We have to be extra careful around them and Trevor." Alan nodded at what she said.

"Let's tell the others. Phobos has someone new for us."


	3. Fire

**Chapter 3: Fire**

Jen and Alan quickly returned to base. KK was about to ask them how was the "walk" but Jen cut him off.

"Everyone, we need a meeting in the Dream World. We have some bad news," she said seriously. Seeing her expression, they nodded without joking. Jen held the Heart out and it formed a blue spiral portal. When they went in, Jen lead them to the council's office. The council was looking out his window.

"I saw what happened through the Heart," he turned around. "Please sit." The five sat at their round table with the council.

"What happened, Jen?" asked Rishuv.

"Trevor came back. He was a spy who made one of my formal teammate betray us. I thought my team killed everyone at my last final battle. Looks like Phobos revived him," explained Jen.

"Did he attack you guys?" Peter questioned.

Alan replied, "Trevor didn't but his chi-blockers did."

"Chi-blockers?"

"Yeah, they can take away our bending for some time if they hit certain parts of our bodies. And they're really good at dodging like ninjas."

This time the council spoke, "Those chi-blockers can get stronger if they keep doing that." Everyone looked at him concerned. "They may even power you down out of your transformation." They gasped but KK thought of something.

"Couldn't Rishuv and I use our mind-control powers on them?"

"They have gotten immune to that."

"Great," groaned KK.

"What powers do Trevor have?" asked Alan.

"Something worse. You two were lucky that he spared you. He has the power to take away your powers forever."

Jen was imagining if they were captured by the chi-blockers in the end of that fight. Alan turned to see her. He never saw her that scared before.

"Jen, if you're going to be the Guardiankeeper, you have to learn faster," the council said. Jen nodded. "Also, I should tell you guys something. You have to rely on your secondary powers more now. I have told you that they should be used equally as your primary ones. But they are switched. The primary powers are actually secondary ones and vice versa. The reason I told you guys otherwise was that Phobos could get out of his gate quicker because he got so used to the elemental powers mostly blocking the gate. So I had to make the other powers look more important. Do you understand?"

They were silent for a while to take in the truth. Then Jen, who usually was mad about the council's lies, said instead, "We understand. I knew something was up when you allow me be the Guardiankeeper so easily. But does this mean that the gate will be closed longer now or what?"

"No, I still haven't figured it out. But I'll try my hardest. Thank you for understanding."

"It's fine. I think we're done here. I only mastered air so far. Three more to go!" They said goodbye and left through the portal to the real world.

The next day, Peter was going to teach Jen how to firebend and possibly show her how to bend blue fire. He was going to have a lot of fun bossing around Jen this time. Peter and Jen transformed when she said, "Guardians Unite!" Peter was in his red and white jacket and pants. Jen was going to be right back after she changed into a different outfit again. She had a purple spandex suit with a chest armor and white boots and gloves. The outfit were like the saiyan armor from Dragon Ball Z. Her hair was up with side bangs as usual.

"Seriously?" Peter said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What? I was waiting to wear it for this occasion."

"Sure, but why?"

"I like Dragon Ball Z a lot. Also, Will, the former firebender, wore a similar one when he was evil and I didn't think it was fair," she crossed her arms.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You might want to take off your gloves though so it won't burn." Jen groaned but took them off. "Let's just get started." They stepped into the training room and set the scene as a desert. The sun was shining bright and the temperature was near the 90's degrees. He said that warm environments can be easier for the fire powers. Later he was going to change the scene in a cold setting just like how Jen trained him the first time.

"This won't be hard since it seemed you knew how firebending worked when you trained me."

"Not really. I just basing off of tv shows that had firebending," she laughed and put her hand behind her head.

Peter shook his head. "Well then. I'm not going to ask about that." He took a few steps back. "Your energy comes from your chi in your stomach. Strength doesn't help much. Once, you know how to get fire out, we'll learn restrain."

Jen nodded. "So chi from the gut?"

"Yep, and let the hot air help gather heat."

Jen closed her eyes focused her energy. Gathering the chi to her hands, she felt the fire power in her. Then she punched the fire balls out.

"Good job. Now you'll learn how to get them out faster," Peter did a front flip and attacked. Jen wasn't ready yet but dodged right on time.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Use fire against fire!" he yelled back. Jen got mad so she charged forward with fire charging in her hand. Eventually, fire was getting easier to come out like natural. She was spraying fire all over, trying to hit Peter. But he was still too good for her. Jen already had restrain so she didn't need to learn that. Soon, Alan came to see how Jen was doing since he was bored. He was leaning on the side of the door opening staring at Jen. He was amazed at how fast Jen firebending skills. She already learned how to do cool acrobat tricks with them.

"When can I learn blue fire?" she asked eagerly.

"After you mastered regular orange fire first," Peter replied.

A few days went by and Jen was close to fully mastering firebending. Peter was being harsh on her by attacking more than teaching. Meanwhile, Alan came to watch every day. He loved seeing Jen. She and Peter already knew he was there watching but they didn't mind. "I think you're ready to learn blue fire."

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Peter smiled, "I know how much you love blue fire but you have to focus more. Restrain is a great part in this." He was a few feet apart from Jen. He wanted to show off his blue fire skills by making an orbit of it surrounding him. However, the orbit was larger than he expected. The wave was coming close to Jen and she put her hands out to block it. Peter noticed that the ring was too big but it was too late. All he heard was a scream from Jen. He immediately stopped his power and ran to Jen. Really concerned, Alan also ran to her. Jen was on the ground with her hands tucked near her.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked worryingly. She couldn't talk from the pain. He grabbed her hands to see them and they were pretty burnt. He looked at Peter angrily. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident!" he put his hands up like he was surrendering. "But I can heal her." Peter grabbed her hands from Alan and performed his healing power. Jen was trying to hold the pain back that some tears from her eyes came out. In less than a minute, her hands were back to normal. She opened her eyes to see them.

"Thanks. I think we're done for today," Jen said in a monotone voice. Peter agreed. The three went out of the training room. Alan followed Jen to her room.

"Thanks for caring for me." Jen suddenly said.

Alan blushed, "Oh, it's what friends do."

Jen smiled and then looked at her healed hands. "I don't think he meant to burn me."

"Me either. But he should've been more careful."

"He was just trying to show off. And he calls me arrogant," Jen giggled. "It's getting late now. We should get some rest." Alan nodded. They said good night to each other. Once Alan left her room, Jen changed her outfit and got into bed. She slept quite quickly.

After some time, Jen sensed a dark aura coming from somewhere. Still laid down, she heard footsteps coming towards her door. Silence. Then the door was busted open by chi-blockers! There were three of them. Jen immediately got up and grabbed the Heart by her side. She transformed instantly to fight against them. "Time to show test my firebending skills," she thought. She swung her leg around, spreading fire. Then kept punching out fire balls out. All of the chi-blockers kept dodging them. One managed to get close and hit the pressure points in her body to block her bending. Jen screamed and fell to the ground. She was wondering where her teammates were. Where was Alan? The chi-blockers had her on her knees and two each grabbed one of her arms. Through the doorway, she could see someone coming: Trevor. He didn't say a word and moved his hands closer to her face. She closed her eyes and thought that this was over. But before his hand reached to her face, Jen opened her eyes. She was still on her bed but sweating. It was all just a dream. She fell back onto her pillow and tried to calm herself down.

Jen went to the kitchen to get some milk to cool her down. But she saw Peter there too.

"Why are you still up?" she asked.

"I can ask you the same," he replied.

"I just had a bad dream."

"Couldn't fall asleep." They sat next to each other at the table. The two didn't know that Alan was coming down too but seeing the two, he just eavesdropped at a corner.

Peter then asked, "Alan seems to really like you."

"Yeah, he's a pretty sweet guy," she said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean like like you." Peter admitted. Alan waited for her response for that.

Jen thought about it, "It does seem like it. But he knows that I'm with Nick."

"Yeah, I wonder how he's going to handle that in the future."

"I bet he'll understand," she smiled. Alan looked down and thought "I hope." Then went back to his room. "You still have to teach me blue firebending."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that time," he apologized.

Jen immediately replied, "That's alright. It was just an accident. Since we can't go to sleep now, let's go to the training room now."

"Okay." They went to the training room. Jen used the Heart to transform themselves again. She didn't bothering changing to her saiyan armor clothes. Peter set the setting in Antarctica.

He started to explain, "Blue fire is special. It's almost the same concept but better."

"That helps," Jen sarcastically said. A blizzard suddenly came. Jen held both of her arms, shivering.

"Let the heat inside you make you warm," Peter wasn't even cold. A mixture of blue and orange aura surrounded him. Jen was able to put out normal fire but she was still cold. "Don't hide your powers. Let it out!" he shouted.

This reminded of her of Dragon Ball Z when Gohan raged into super saiyan 2. But something had to tip her off the edge. Her powers were increasing but no special blue fire. Peter thought of a way to rage her. "Imagine Trevor taking away Nick's powers." She pictured it in her mind. Almost experiencing it in her dream, she got madder at Trevor. "He will be beaten up by the chi-blockers and Phobos will finish him off." Jen's aura got even bigger. Lightning even sparked around her. She cared so much for Nick that she especially didn't want Phobos to touch him. Peter noticed no blue fire yet. So he had to attack her. "And there's nothing you can do about it!" He flew up and blasted his blue fire wave at her. Jen looked up and saw it so she blasted her fire back. Peter's wave was stronger than hers so he was dominating her. With the image still in her mind, Jen used all her power to dominate back. The part where the fire was closest to her hand started to turn blue. She needed something more. Then Peter shouted, "All your friends too will join him." She thought about her teammates dying while she couldn't save them. Will, Sam, Packard, KK, Rishuv, Peter, and Kylie. Then Alan. Suddenly, the blue fire overlapped the orange and took out Peter's wave. He dodged on time. Jen stopped her blue fire blast and calmed down. Peter slowly descended and smiled at her.

"I did it." Jen panted. "I did it!"

Peter nodded. Jen now knew what the blue fire felt and was able to shoot however she wanted with it. "Thanks," she said to Peter.

"No problem," he replied. Their past friendship was coming back.


	4. Water

**Chapter 4: Water**

Days past. Jen mastered blue fire and no sign of Trevor yet. It seemed that Trevor was waiting for a right time to strike when they weren't noticing. Jen kept her guard up. But today was time for some waterbending. It felt weird for her to go from fire to water. She had to follow the cycle though. Rishuv and Jen went to the training room, setting the scene at a beach. As usual, after they transformed, Jen went to change her outfit. This time, her clothes was an Under Armor sports apparel.

"Waterbending is a calm, flexible power. Hope you can be after mastering fire," Rishuv joked.

"I pretty sure I can," reassured Jen. "Another thing that can get me in a struggle is that my main power is lightning. Water conducts it."

"True. But I bet you'll do fine," he gave a smile to her. "Though water and fire are opposites, they can have same techniques. For example, the lightning redirection that Peter did before against you. Waterbending is about using your opponent's attacks against them. Peter was able to find the same particles of your lightning to his fire so it can go through him and back to you."

"I remember that. No wonder he can do it."

"Yep. Let's try to levitate some water. Move your hands like this and breathe in a constant pattern," he showed her the way to move a ball of water out of the ocean. Jen imitated his motions. But when the ball raised about a feet above the water level, it kept dropping. She was about to get irritated. Rishuv tried to calm her down and told her that anger won't help.

"Let's try something else. I'll shoot some light streams of water to you and try to block them, not dodge." He made some water streams circle around him. Then he turned and shot one at her. At the right second, Jen smacked the water but she didn't create a force around her so she was still drenched in water.

"Great." She said lowly.

Rishuv ran to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She put on her fire aura around her to get dry off.

Then Rishuv asked, "Can you sense the water movement?"

Jen didn't fully get what he meant, "Huh?"

"You told me before to go with the flow. Sense how the water travels and follow it."

Jen did remember when she taught him that. Why didn't she think of that? She thought she could control the water path more than follow it. "Let's try again," she insisted. Rishuv continued to splash her with the water jets. But she couldn't stop them still.

After a few more splashes, Jen had enough, "How about we call it a day?"

"Sure," Rishuv agreed.

Jen dried herself up again by using her flame aura and then went outside. "I just need to cool down," she laughed. "Not like I didn't have enough of that during the training." While she flew in the sky, she thought of why she couldn't waterbend. Was it that lightning and water didn't match up? Then how did the past Guardiankeepers master it? Still pondering, she flew with her back facing the ground. She didn't notice ropes coming straight at her. Before she can turn around, the ropes tied her body and wings up. Jen came falling down to the hard ground. Someone grabbed the Heart from her neck. Good thing that she could still be in her battle suit. Three chi-blockers surrounded her and put her into glass case in a truck.

"Trevor and the King will be so proud," one of the chi-blockers said as he holded the necklace up. The case that Jen was in was double-layered but water running in the middle.

"Don't even think about getting out. The water will conduct your lightning and shock you back and fill up the case that you're in. There is a water supply right next to you so water will keep filling the container. Trevor rather have you alive," the second chi-blocker explained. Jen was thinking, "So they don't know that she was a pre-Guardiankeeper yet. Not these chi-blockers." She kept it a secret but she still didn't know how to waterbend. The three closed the truck and drove off. Jen was confused of why they didn't use a portal or why Trevor didn't come to steal the heart himself. Why did he wanted her still alive? Anyways, Jen used her hand to burn the rope up so she was free. Then looked at the flowing water around her. With one hand on the case, she thought back at what Rishuv said. Go with the flow, something that she told Rishuv during his training. When her mind was back to reality, she looked at the water one last time. It's now or never.

She put both hands on the top of the case and stomped on one foot at the same time. Then slammed either side of the wall of her and stomped the other foot. She used the back of her hand to hit the back of the wall behind. Then slapped the front wall with her palm. She can actually feel the flow of the water now, like she was controlling how they move. Before another hit, she took a deep breath. Then hit the ground with one of her foot back a little and punched the glass harder. "Come on, water," she said as she struggled. She punched the glass again and the water broke out from the outside so it didn't flow in. Jen shook on her hand and said, "Whoo, Jen, you rule." She swung her arm which made more water break the case with its powerful force. Once the most of the water was out of the case and the extra water supply didn't interfere as much, she used lightning to break the rest the glass and making sure it didn't touch the water. The chi-blockers heard some noises in the truck so they pulled over to check it out. When they opened the back, Jen splashed them hard with water jets. The three were thrown back from it. Jen managed to take back the Heart from one of their hands and fly away. She wished she knew how Instant Transmission, going in the speed of light that Kylie, the former leader, developed. It was also a Dragon Ball Z reference. But Jen was going pretty fast for the chi-blockers to catch.

"Boss is not going to be happy about this," one of them said.

When Jen returned back to base, she went straight to bed. Exhausted from the day, she quickly fell asleep. She did managed to untransformed, brush her teeth, and change.

For the next day, Jen and Rishuv went back to the training room with the same setting. Rishuv was trying to think of an easier way for Jen to learn waterbending.

"Waterbending can really tough for you I guess, since your natural power is lightning. But I know you'll get better," assured Rishuv.

Jen nodded. She wanted to keep what happened yesterday a secret so she can surprise him and not to worry about it. They started by levitating some water. Jen pretended to struggle but eventually lifted a puddle up. Then a huge wave came up. Rishuv cheered for her. He was so proud of her.

"I knew you would eventually get it," he said.

"Thanks for believing in me," she hugged him. It was still a genuine hug because without his support, she wouldn't have gotten out the water glass case.

After a more days of practice, Rishuv thought she was ready for icebending. He set the scene in an ice cave.

"Ice is just a solid form of water, similar when you'll have to learn earthbending. You can use your breath to freeze the water," he demonstrated it by unfreezing the water and then blowing on the water slowly with some hand motions. "Or wherever water you touch can turn to ice." Rishuv found some water and rode on it, leaving and an ice stream behind him. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally! I saw those before in shows," Jen exclaimed. She practiced icebending with him and soon got the hang of it. Jen's hands were usually cold in general and thought it could help too. Another week past. Rishuv flung some icicles at her at an unexpected time. Jen unfroze them quickly and created a force field around her so the remaining water won't get to her.

"You have mastered waterbending," he congratulated. Jen stared and smiled at him.


	5. Earth and the Awakening

**Chapter 5: Earth and the Awakening**

The three chi-blockers who tried to capture Jen returned back to Trevor's base. It was in the center of Texas because he didn't know exactly where in Texas the Gatekeepers were but he knew they were in this state. The three tried to come up with a way to explain to Trevor about the situation. Once they eventually reached to his Lord throne, they bowed down before him and started to explain.

"Master, we failed to retrieve the Heart and leader."

"But we did caught her initially!"

"And turns out that she can waterbend! I thought the girl only can lightningbend."

Trevor hushed them, "I didn't sent you just to capture the two. I wanted to know how far she is as a Guardiankeeper, the one who can master all five elements, so I know when to strike."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I was watching over you guys above to see how well you would do as well. And I'm not very pleased," Trevor said in a stern voice. The three shook a little. "Getting the Heart and Jen would be a bonus and a test. Since you failed…" Trevor slowly raised his right hand with his palm facing up which caused the three chi-blockers to levitate.

"Please master! We will never fail you again!" they pleaded him as much they can before Trevor closed his hand into a fist quickly which turned them into puffs of dark gasses. He put down his hand and pondered. "Waterbending, huh?" he thought. "Just one more element to master. I must find their base fast and retrieve the Heart of Kandrakar." He got off his throne and walked out the room.

Jen and KK walked into the training room with the setting as a forest. Obviously, Jen had a different outfit: a metalbender's suit similar to Kuvira's in Legend of Korra. KK secretly laughed at her. "You know. I missed the good times at CTD." That was the summer camp where the guardians met each other.

"Yeah me too. Except most of my times there were… displeasing," Jen thought about the tragic memories that she didn't want to remember. KK noticed her sadness and decided to get with the training before it interfered.

"Earthbending is similar to the other bending powers," before KK continued, Jen interrupted.

"Wait. Every one of you guys said the exact same thing. Airbending is similar to this and that. Water and Fire are actually the same. It's probably why the council had a specific cycle to follow. You can learn each element before and after the one you mastered."

KK was also intrigued, "That's interesting. But I was going to say for earthbending, feel the seismic waves on the ground," he put his hand on the ground. "Just like how you would feel the air particles for airbending or flow of the water for waterbending."

"And the force of the earth is similar to the power of the fire," she completed the comparison.

"Exactly! Once you feel the seismic waves, you can fight with your eyes closed."

"I rather have them open," she laughed.

KK laughed as well, "Of course. Oh yeah, earthbending requires a lot of courage inside you. Attack head on!" KK demonstrated by making a punching gesture at a boulder next to him. It went sliding across the floor really fast and hit a large trunk which caused the rock to break.

"Courage has always been inside me," Jen said, putting her fist near her chest to say that it was definitely in her heart.

"Good. Now try moving this boulder." There was a different boulder next to Jen. She took a deep breath and set her mind to find confidence inside her that she'll be able to earthbend faster than she did with waterbending. Jen imitated KK's movement and the boulder moved but not as fast as KK's did. "You do have the strength inside. Now make yourself think that you can control the earth in any way you want." With this tip, Jen attempted to move the next boulders faster. She even did some creative moves to move them. KK was amazed at her.

"This is getting easier than airbending," she said.

"It seems like it. I wonder how well you'll do with metalbending. I haven't mastered it yet."

"It's better to have you as my teacher than Sam though." Sam was the former earth guardian. KK silently laughed at little and agreed.

For the past week, KK taught Jen how to raise earth from the ground, seismic sensing, how to sense earth flying in the air. She was able to fight with her eyes closed too. "Earthbending is more fun than airbending," said Jen.

"Glad you think so. You're like a natural at this," KK smiled.

"Thanks!"

KK stopped to think for a while, "I think you're ready to metalbend. But I don't think I'll be the right teacher for it."

"Like I said before, you'll better than Sam. He'll be so harsh to me."

"Maybe he should since you were to us," KK joked. "You're just lucky that I can't find anything to yell at you for."

Jen gave him a "death" stare. "I'm pretty sure you can teach me some things."

KK continued to laugh, "Fine, I know how to control metal but I don't have any cool tricks for them." He changed the scene to an empty metal factory where all the finished metal parts were. "Metal has earth in it, just compressed. You have to sense extra hard to find the particles to control them. Took me a while to learn metalbending."

Jen picked up a square shaped metal. She tried to feel the earth particles in it but only a little. KK suggested something, "Since the ground is metal, use your seismic sensor to feel them on the ground." Jen nodded. She stomped one of her foot and closed her eyes. That stomp let her feel the ground as if she was standing on earth instead of metal.

"I sense them! Even the metal piles around us," Jen exclaimed.

"Great!" KK cheered. "Now remember courage is the key. Try crushing some metal."

Jen picked up the same square metal she did before. She was able to levitate it and put it between her hands. Sensing the earth in it first, she tried to close her hands like they were crushing it while levitating. The metal was slowly changing shape as Jen struggled a little. KK practiced crushing the metals with one hand just to show off. Jen saw him and forced more power in her. Soon the metal was crushed into a ball. "Yes! I did it!" she shouted.

"Nice, practice more." The Guardiankeeper practiced metalbending for a few more days. Later, she was able to do tricks with it such as shooting ninja stars. She was able to defeat KK easily with both earthbending and metalbending.

The next day, Jen woke up and thought of how much longer till she would be a full pledged Guardiankeeper. She came out of her room fully dressed in her Kuvira outfit and went to the living room. The team were standing in a circle talking to one another. When Alan realized she was here, he said, "We've been waiting for you. Didn't want to wake you up though. The council had an emergency."

"An emergency! You should've waken me up then. Let's go!" she made a portal to the Dream World using her necklace. Everyone went in and straight to the council's office. It looked different for some reason. The room had 5 walls with different symbols representing the elements. They could hear the council's voice but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jen, to be a Guardiankeeper, you must show all your powers by attacking the symbols on the walls. They will know if you mastered that element. For the rest of you, please leave the room."

Jen looked back at her team. They nodded and said good luck to her. When they left, Jen closed her eyes to concentrate. It was her time to shine. She opened her eyes and attacked the quintessence symbol first. It had an upper and downward arc. She used two fingers to emit lightning out of her and her other hand behind her above her head. The symbol eventually glowed purple. Jen noticed that so did the Heart. The necklace kept glowing but only a tiny shine. Next, she used two hands to blast air on the second wall. The airbending symbol was half of a heart shape with a spiral at the upper end. With enough power, it glowed white. The Heart also glowed a little brighter. Then there was fire. Its symbol was an equilateral triangle opened at the bottom right end. Jen jumped forward and used both of her fists to spray the fire. The symbol brighten up red. On the bottom of the waterbending wall, there was a small fountain where a storage of water was. She lifted the water up and kept in mind what Rishuv said. "Go with the flow." She turned around that made the water stream go around her too. Then she splashed the symbol constantly. The Nike-like symbol glowed blue. Jen turned to the last wall. She knew that she wasn't supposed to hit it with rocks. She stood close to the wall and touched it with one hand. Using seismic sensing, she found the rock to destroy to light up the symbol. After crushing it, the earth symbol, which was an octagon with a square in the middle, shined green. The Heart was glowing so bright

Jen stood back to the middle of the room. The five symbols came off the walls and circled around her while they lifted her up slowly. They went inside the Heart of Kandrakar which made the light glow so bright that it could blind someone. Jen felt an extraordinary power inside her like a greater bending strength. Each element rushed out like waves from Jen as her eyes glowed purple.

The team felt the room that Jen was in shaking. Worried, Alan opened the door and saw her in the air. The rest also saw her.

"Whoa," surprised Alan.

The council spoke, "Jen has officially became a Guardiankeeper. She's in her guardian state now."

The Guardiankeeper did not know what was going on outside her body. With her arms spread out with her hands at her abdomen level, Jen was in her spirit mind. It looked the same as the current room she was in except it had no door to get out. The Heart was in one of her hands instead of on her neck. Something told her that she completed the test and was finally a Guardiankeeper. She had to reach to her real self in her own mind to wake up. So Jen sat crisscrossed in the middle facing the quintessence symbol. She held the Heart on either side as it floated by itself and closed her eyes.

Alan slowly walked to Jen. The others followed behind. He was so proud for her to finally reach her goal. Suddenly, Jen's eyes stopped glowing purple and went back to normal. She fell down on the ground on her knees and panting. Alan went straight to her to make sure she was okay.

"Jen! You alright?" he asked.

Jen looked up at him and stared. Unexpectedly, she hugged him. "I did it! I'm a Guardiankeeper!" she exclaimed.

Alan laughed and hugged back. They both got up and looked at the other three.

"Thank you, everyone. I couldn't done it without you," she said.

"No problem. Just don't go bragging about it," Peter joked. Jen suck her tongue at him.

The room suddenly changed back to what the council's office looked like. He was standing right in front of his desk. Everyone turned to see him.

"Congratulations, Guardiankeeper. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, council."

Peter was thinking about something. Then shared with everyone. "Question! What will being a Guardiankeeper benefit? I know it'll make her powerful but doesn't closing the gate need all five gatekeepers anyways?"

"You're just jealous," Jen said with her arms crossed.

The council explained, "That is a good question. Being a Guardiankeeper can defeat the enemies that Phobos send out easier. If you fight head on with Phobos, you can injure him enough that it'll take him longer to melt the gate. Only really special gatekeeper leaders could become Guardiankeepers. They have the ability to bend all powers."

"Sooo special," KK mocked.

"Hey!" Jen shouted. "Whatever, I bet I can defeat Trevor now."

"You should make sure you know how to get in the guardian state first. It's a huge advantage since the elements control your body to use the best time to use an element," the council explained.

"If I become my element, will I change into all of them," Jen hoped.

"Yes, but remember, if you die in that body state, you will never be able to be revived again."

"Okay. Oh yeah, I made a new design for myself when I transform since I'm Guardiankeeper."

Peter sighed, "The arrogance begins."

Jen punched him in the arm. The council told her to give him the drawing whenever she wanted. The meeting was over and the team went back to Earth. Before Jen went in, she turned to look at the council. "One more thing, nice emergency." The council nodded and smiled.

Back at the base, they sat around in the living room. They told their agents who lived with them about the big news. Rima, Jen's agent, was so happy for her. She wanted to throw a party for her but Jen didn't think it would be necessary.

However, Jen wanted to go back to the Dream World to tell Nick, her boyfriend, about the big news. When she returned to Nick's room, she surprised him by coming at an unexpected time. Once Nick knew about her being the Guardiankeeper, he picked her up and spun around.

"Awesome! My girlfriend is the Guardiankeeper!"

Jen laughed, "Yep!" Nick gave her a kiss on the lips and they hugged for a long time.


	6. Lost Power, Lost Hope

**Chapter 6: Lost Power, Lost Hope**

If the guardians trained in the Dream World instead of Earth, they would lose a lot of time because Earth's time went faster than the other world. Also the gate was at Earth in Antarctica so the gate would open sooner. Since the gate was already open, the guardians would've let Phobos attack earlier too. Peter asked about this and the council helped explain.

While everyone was asleep, Jen decided to attack Trevor alone. She thought that she was strong and powerful enough to take him down. When she was outside, Jen transformed into her battle suit with wings. She didn't give the council her new outfit design so she was still in purple and black shirt and pants with her symbol in the middle. The Guardiankeeper still had the signal rock, a sharp pointed black rock that sent out colorful auroras to the sky and sends out a message when certain people see them. She wanted Trevor to know that she's ready and meet at Austin, Texas. The message was sent when she held the rock in the air. After the auroras stopped emitting out of it, Jen set off. It wasn't that bad of a flight since it was only about 160 miles away. She flew pretty fast too with her necklace as a light source.

Finally, Jen reached to the city but went to a place where no one were around. She found a small abandoned temple and walked to it. Trevor would be able to sense her energy to come to her. Totally ignorant and calm, Jen strolled back and forth around the entrance.

When she walked right in front of the open door again, two spinning bolas came flying towards Jen's legs. They wrapped around them, making Jen fall to the ground. Before she could do anything, a rope caught her legs too and dragged her inside the temple. The room was pretty empty with no lighting except the lanterns from outside. When she stopped moving, Jen spun around and airbended the bolas and rope out of her legs. She couldn't see anyone but she sensed a group of chi-blockers surrounding her from her seismic sensor. The chi-blockers walked closer to her. Jen tried the fire attack that made Peter burned her hands. She successfully did but two ropes tied her hands when she spread them. Jen used one of her foot to kick fire out and the other to earthbend the ground to the chi-blockers in front of her. But the ones in the back of her hit her back to stop her bending. She was too outnumbered. Jen dropped to her knees, feeling powerless.

There was someone coming from the front door. It was Trevor, with his hands behind his back and walking slowly to her. The two chi-blockers standing next to him each had a lamp so they could see him.

"You overestimate yourself, Guardiankeeper," he said monotonously. "Congratulation on becoming an official one though. Too bad you won't be for long."

Jen didn't say anything and stared right at him. Trevor's hand came closer to her face. She turned away and his hand stopped. Then he grabbed her cheeks to make her face him. Jen closed her eyes.

"I did plan on stealing your powers the next time we met but I think I'll let King Phobos have the fun. All I need is the Heart of Kandrakar." He pulled the necklace out of her neck and walked off.

Jen struggled to get out but she felt too weak and still couldn't bend. "No!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Trevor and the rest of the chi-blockers left the temple. One of them hit the back of her neck which caused her to faint.

Alan woke up suddenly, feeling something wrong. He got up and looked around the house. Nothing. Then to check Jen's room. He knocked the door but no response. He thought that she must be in a deep sleep. He opened it but she was gone. Something shining was coming from her blanket though. He lifted the blanket and found the Heart of Kandrakar. Alan picked it up and it started to move. He felt like he was trying to keep a running dog on a leash.

"Whoa!" He was still in his PJ's. The Heart led him outside and stopped. He had a feeling that it wanted him to transform. But only Jen was able to do that. It worth a try though.

"Guardian Unite!" He transformed surprisingly. Then the Heart continued to lead him somewhere.

He arrived at a small temple, the same one that Jen was in. The Heart stopped moving so he walked around by himself. He went inside and used the necklace as light. What he saw shocked him: Jen was laying on the ground in her battle suit like she was crippled. Alan rushed towards her and picked her up a little. "Jen! Wake up!" he shouted as he shook her.

Jen slowly opened her eyes and saw Alan. "Alan?" she said almost whispering.

"Thank god you're okay," he held her tightly. "Why did you leave, and even without the Heart?"

Jen faced to the side, "I thought I could defeat Trevor alone. But I did have the Heart. The Heart of Decoy," she laughed. Trevor took a fake Heart that she made with some of her quintessence power.

Alan didn't laugh with her. "So? I would rather have him take the real Heart than let anyone hurt you."

Jen was surprised at what he just said and blushed. Alan tried to add something, "I mean, that goes with the rest of the members too."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't leave without us ever again. He could've taken away your powers away after being the Guardiankeeper for one night," he held onto her closely again. Jen didn't say anything but hugged back. She somehow felt safe in his arms but kept Nick in mind.

When Trevor came back to Phobos' throne, he presented the Heart to the King. The dark gas of Phobos took the necklace out of his hand and put it in the center of him.

"This is fake!" he yelled.

Trevor was shocked, "What!? But I felt power in it."

Phobos crushed the fake Heart and a spark of lightning came out. "You only felt this puny quintessence power. I counted on you, Trevor."

"Please forgive me, my King. I –"

"You didn't even take away her powers. I don't need to take them for myself. Do it as soon as possible!"

"Yes, my King. I will go now."

"This is your last chance." Phobos disappeared in the dark mist. Trevor was angry at Jen now. He regretted for not taking her powers in the first place. But he had to find her first. So he made his own signal rock to send a message to her.

Jen and Alan returned back to their base without anyone noticing. They slept through the rest of the night in their separate rooms. When they woke up, the sky was pretty cloudy and looked like it was about to storm. Jen looked out the window and saw black auroras in the sky. To her mind, they said, "Meet in the metal factory in Austin, Texas. We end this now." Jen didn't know if she was ready yet. But why a metal factory? Did he not know yet that she loved metalbending. Unless his powers had to do with metal as well.

This time, Jen told everyone about the message from Trevor. They agreed to go together and fight together. Looks like Trevor is mad about Jen's trick. For that afternoon, the team flew to Austin and found a metal factory. They kept their guard up when they arrived.

"Doesn't Trevor also know that metal conducts electricity? He's making it too easy for me," Jen said. When she stopped talking, some chi-blockers came out the door. Peter, Rishuv, and KK never fought them before. But they still managed to get a few hits in.

The fight outside was taking too long. At least no civilians go through here or workers worked on that day. KK then shouted, "Jen, go inside and defeat Trevor. We'll hold them off here."

"I'll come too," Alan suggested. He wasn't letting Jen go alone. The Guardiankeeper nodded and the two flew inside, dodging the chi-blockers' hits.

The factory was like a maze. Someone could get lost in there easily. Jen and Alan flew around closely together. Finally, Trevor came out of a door in a narrow hall.

"Nice to meet you again, Guardiankeeper. I didn't really appreciate your little joke yesterday."

The two guardians took their fighting stance. Trevor laughed a little. "We won't be fighting so much." With his lighting speed power, he rushed to Jen, grabbed her, and took her to an area at the other side of the factory. Since it was so fast, lighting even came off of him and shocked Alan as he went by. Alan soon recovered and tried to search for Jen everywhere.

When Trevor released Jen, she immediately turned around and shocked him. But Trevor dodged the lightning and hit her in the back which made her fall to the ground. The masked man came closer to her. At a certain distance, Jen kicked up and shot fire out. That gave her time to get up and metalbend the metals laying around. She didn't have time to morph them so she threw the pieces that she could. Trevor dodged each of them with his lightning speed and caused them to explode. Jen turned around to cover her face from it. Then Trevor kicked her right in the stomach and then punch her face. The hits threw her to a wall where she smacked the front of her body. The strong Guardiankeeper tried to get up. She tried not to think of needing help or giving up. But she felt blood on the side of her lip. Wiping it off, she slowly got up.

"You can't defeat me," Trevor said with his arms crossed.

Jen smirked, "That's what you think." She closed her eyes and focused her powers on the Heart. Once she opened them, her eyes changed to a purple glow and a slight lavender aura appeared that made her hair float. She was in the Guardian state.

Trevor didn't know what happened to her. But he ran to her, trying to grab her. Jen jumped a little and put both of her fists in front of her to blast fire. Trevor quickly dodged it and grabbed her arm and swung her to the other side of the room. Before she could hit the wall, she recovered and smashed a lot of metal to form a huge ball with spikes. Jen threw it to where Trevor was but of course, he dodged it. Then he got a few punches on her again. Feeling really weak, Jen got out of the Guardian state and saw Trevor in front of her.

He walked behind her and made her kneel, facing away from him. He put his thumb on her forehead and the other hand on the Heart. "Good-bye Guardiankeeper." Jen was so scared and panicking. Before Trevor did anything, Jen screamed, "No!" Trevor moved his hands away in a quick motion and took the Heart off her neck. Jen fell to the ground and was untransformed.

Alan heard the scream and rushed over to it. Trevor held the Heart up high. "Yes! I finally have it!" Alan saw Jen on the ground and Trevor.

"No! Jen!" he screamed.

Trevor saw him and said, "I could take your powers too for fun." Alan punched out jets of dust but Trevor dodged every one of them. While they were fighting, Jen slowly got her conscious back and saw them. Their fight was taken to another narrow hall. Jen limped her way to there. When she finally got there, she used the wall to support herself. Once she looked up, she saw Alan in the same position that she was in when she lost her powers.

"Alan!" she shouted. Out of instinct, she moved her arm like she was punching. A gust of wind came out and hit Trevor. Jen looked at her hands. That didn't feel like she was airbending though. Her powers were taking away though. Then she thought of an idea. While Trevor was getting up, Jen made a storm cloud above him. Lightning bolts came down and shocked him. Alan rolled to the side to recover. Jen looked her hands again and said, "I still have the power of weather." She almost forgot about her secondary power. Then she looked up and shouted, "I can weatherbend!" Alan heard her and was relieved. Trevor couldn't believe it. He thought that he stolen that power too.

Jen kept punching out air jets to Trevor. He slowly moved to the end of the hall where a glass window was. The storm cloud was distracting him so much that he couldn't dodge the winds. For the last blow, Jen kicked out the wind which made him break the window and outside at the entrance.

The remaining three guardians were feeling tired from fighting constantly. But they made progress. When they saw Trevor crash down, the three also saw Jen and Alan by the broken window. Trevor told the chi-blockers to leave. A dark portal appeared and they all left.

Alan carried Jen to the ground where the rest of the guardians were. Alan then realized that the Heart was gone.

"Jen! He took the Heart!"

She winked at him, "Another decoy. The guy never learns his lesson."

Alan shook his head and laughed, "Then where is the real one?"

"Back at base."

Everyone went back to their base at Houston while Alan carried Jen. Jen retrieved the Heart and showed it to them.

"It's still here. But I can't transform anymore since I lost my powers." Tears started to come out.

Alan tried to comfort her, "It's okay, Jen. We'll figure out a way. I promise."

Jen looked up at him. Alan continued, "Guardiankeeper or not, I - I mean - we still like you.

Jen turned her head and said, "I just need to be alone." From that, Jen made a portal and left.

"Wait!" Alan shouted. But she was already gone. The other three were also sad for her. Even Peter.

"There has to be a way where we can share our powers to her," suggested Rishuv.

"But who would give her main power, quintessence?" asked KK.

Then Peter knew someone who could, "How about Kylie?" The three looked at him. "What?" he shrugged.

"Kylie is not a guardian anymore," said KK.

"So? She fought with us when Jen was evil."

The four thought about it for a while. Finally, they decided to give it a try and get Kylie. Peter was really excited on the inside. He'll be able to see Kylie again for the third time.


	7. When Can I See You Again?

**Chapter 7: When Can I See You Again?**

Kylie was in the middle of a basketball game at a camp. She was about to make the final winning basket. She shot the basketball to the hoop and buzzer went off. The score was 50-49. Kylie had won it for their team. Everyone cheered for her. When Kylie was about to go back the locker room, she saw a glimpse of Peter by the bleachers. "I must be seeing things," said Kylie, shaking her head. After changing to her casual clothes, she went outside about to go back home. Then she saw Peter by her car.

"Peter?!"

"Hey, Kylie," he smiled. He was still in his battle suit but made sure no one saw him and his wings.

"How's it been?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Jen learned how to become a Guardiankeeper, master of all the elements."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Still arrogant though. But the team needs your help again."

"Is Jen evil again?" she joked.

"Nah. Just depressed because an Old One stole her powers. But we're trying to find a way to give them back and we need you to add the quintessence."

Kylie gasped at the news. "That's terrible. I'll definitely help." Then out of nowhere, Rishuv, KK, and Alan came out behind the bleachers.

"That's great! We'll go back to our base then," KK interrupted.

Peter gave them a look. Kylie was surprised that they were there the whole time.

"Uhm, sure. I don't have anything else to do," Kylie said.

Meanwhile, Trevor went back to Phobos' throne room again. He presented the Heart to the King. In a sarcastic calm voice he said, "You never learn, do you?"

"What?" Trevor was confused. He could've sworn there was more power in this Heart than the other decoy one.

Phobos broke the necklace and small specks of the five elements vanished. The chi-blocker leader was surprised. "How can this be?! Please, King Phobos. Forgive me," he begged on the ground.

Phobos stayed silent for a while. "You did steal the Guardiankeeper's powers. But she still have the Heart of Kandrakar. Her friends will be nothing compared to her. So this is your final chance that I'll give you. In addition, I'll give you part of my powers of darkness to silence huge areas." Phobos held out his hand and gave him the power. Trevor felt much stronger.

"Thank you, my King. I will not fail you again." He teleported back to Earth to bring darkness to he thought Jen would be.

However, Jen wasn't in Texas anymore. The team went back to base and asked the agents to contact the council to know where Jen went. Apparently, she went to a small island in Hawaii. The council teleported them to her so they didn't have to fly all the way there. He also told them the way to give her powers back. When they arrived, they tried to find her everywhere since the place was like a jungle.

Jen was sitting on a tree branch alone. She had her black leather clothing with her hair in a ponytail and side bangs. She played with her necklace with one of her hands. Then she saw it glow suddenly. "Huh?" Were her friends here?

Alan saw a strange light coming from a direction. He went towards it and saw Jen. "Jen!"

She turned around but lost balance on the branch and fell. Alan quickly caught her.

"Thanks," Jen said. "What are you doing here?"

"The team is here to get your powers back. Kylie is even here!" he replied, carrying her to the shore.

"Really!? Wow."

When they landed, Alan put her down and said, "Signal everyone over here." Jen put the Heart up which shined all the colors of the elements (purple, white, red, blue, and green). Kylie saw the light and ran towards it. The rest saw as well and flew to the shore. Once everyone arrived, Jen put back on the Heart.

Kylie walked to Jen and greeted herself, "Hey Jen. Congrats on being a Guardiankeeper."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks. I was at least."

"And you will be again!" she said encouragingly. "I just need to transform."

"Oh sure," Jen held the Heart out and said "Guardians Unite!" Kylie was transformed in her battle suit.

"Alright, guys. Let's do what the council told us!" she exclaimed. The five surrounded Jen in a star shape. The council told them that the Star Formation can also heal a past Guardiankeeper. Jen raised the Heart over her head. As the power lines formed from the guardians' hands and Jen at the center, the Heart was gaining power as well. The team was focusing their powers just like the last time they did the Star Formation. Soon, a long purple aura surrounded Jen. The Heart made her transform and it lifted her up. The guardians were still in position but shocked at what was happening. With the necklace above her head, Jen opened her eyes that glowed purple. Alan was so proud of her to get her powers back.

Jen felt so much power in herself as if everything came back like a tsunami on her. She had to release some of it in her so she performed some of the Strongest Elemental Powers and Forbidden Spells.

(Excerpt from "Roar" by Kay Perry)

…

_Roar!_

She spread her arms out quickly which formed a huge tornado. The team weren't affected by it because they were in a force field.

_Roar!_

Next, she put out her chest and a dragon fire came out. It circled around her and roared with fire coming out his mouth. It went back inside her afterwards.

_Roar!_

Then, with one swing of the arms, Jen created a huge wave that drained a fourth of the island.

_Roar!_

Then she held her hands in front of her towards the volcano like she was controlling it. She screamed, trying to erupt it and some lava exploded out. KK was amazed by it because when he was battling with Sam before, it took Sam a long time to perform that spell.

_Rooaaar!_

The last power she did was use two fingers from each hand and let out huge bolts of lightning that destroyed a part of the jungle. It was so close to the guardians that Kylie screamed.

"It's okay, Kylie. We're in a force field," Peter immediately comforted. Kylie nodded and concentrated on her power.

"_I got the eye of the tiger_ _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar"_

The team looked back at Jen. She still had the purple aura and glowing eyes. It was like she was floating up there in water. When the Heart stopped glowing so brightly, Jen got out of the Guardian State and slowly landed back on the ground.

"_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

Putting back the necklace, she smiled and said, "Thank you so much everyone. You guys are the best." Kylie ran to her and gave her a hug. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

Peter then said, "Even if you can be arrogant and bossy, we'll still help." Rishuv and KK nodded in agreement.

Jen giggled. Then she walked towards Alan and said, "You really did find a way."

"I always keep my promises." They stared at each other smiling.

"_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You'll hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar"_

Suddenly, the council's voice ruined the moment. "Guardians, Trevor is destroying Texas. You better stop him before he disintegrate your base." The team looked at the Heart while he talked through there. "Trevor possessed another power of Phobos' darkness. He could turn places into a Necropolis." They gasped at the news.

"We have to go now!" said Jen. She turned to Kylie, "Wanna come?"

Kylie was surprised at the offer, "Sure! I haven't used my powers for a long time. Let's go!"

Jen made a portal to Texas and everyone went in, leaving the island still wrecked. At the other end, Jen saw Trevor blasting a black magic onto the land. She flew to him and tried to electrocute him. But he disappeared in a black mist when it hit him. "Huh?" She stopped and looked around her. The rest of the team came towards her. Then Jen heard a ghostly, evil laugh pass by her. She turned around and saw a dark blast come towards her. Out of instincts, she leaned her chest forward so the Heart could protect her and create a barrier. The blast misted away.

Alan flew right next to Jen, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the Heart helped me. Where is Trevor?" They looked around but still no sign of him. Then out of nowhere, everyone except Jen and Alan got hit by a dark blast. They fell down to the ground with a dark aura around them that was making them weak.

"Oh no!" Jen flew down to them. But Alan got hit as well. Jen went to Kylie to see if she was okay. All of them seemed to be unconscious. Trevor appeared in the sky behind her

"Looks like the Guardiankeeper got her powers back. She also brought another teammate to die with." Jen turned around and made an angry face. Trevor continued talking, "I'm tired of your tricks. Once I get the real Heart, I'll end you and your team." He created a huge electric bomb above his head. Before he released it, Jen took off her necklace and used the Heart's Power spell to counterattack it. It won't be as powerful with only one person but it's something. She also went into the Guardian State for more power.

The team started to wake up from the crashing sounds of the forces. The dark auras were still on them and weakening them. But Alan still managed to say, "We have to help her. Star Formation!"

They nodded and crawled to their positions. Trevor didn't notice them because he was busy pushing the bomb. Once at their spot, they struggled to get up on their knees and put out their hands. The Star Formation still worked. A vertical beam shot up right above Trevor. Freaked out, Trevor stopped what he was doing. The Heart obliterated the bomb causing a huge explosion. The dark auras around the team faded away soon. The guardians flew straight up together to meet at Trevor's height and kept their arms out. Jen recovered and flew up with them.

Kylie said to Jen, "Jen, take my place. You have more power and the Heart."

Jen nodded and quickly switched places with her. It felt good feeling the Star Formation power. Meanwhile, Trevor was trying to get out but the power lines prevented him from that and even teleporting away. After a while, Jen was experiencing some difficulty controlling her powers. It was like they were going to explode in her. The Heart glowed brightly, signaling the time to say their powers.

"Air!" "Fire!" "Water!" "Earth!" Each of them said their own element. But Jen was still struggling to keep in control. The rest were confused at why she wasn't saying anything. The power beams were starting to shock lightning everywhere. Alan noticed Jen's difficulty but said his element again with the others following.

"Air!" "Fire!" "Water!" "Earth!" Jen managed to shout her element out, "Quintessence! Guardians Unite!" The symbols of the elements and secondary power came out of themselves and went right into the veil necklace. Before Jen could feel the overload powers inside her, the Star Formation created a huge explosion. Kylie took cover even though the convergence spell could only affect the Old Ones. Trevor was screaming in pain until he got silent. No doubt he was dead. But Kylie saw the guardians on the ground after the dust faded away. The citizens of Texas heard the explosion too but thought it was a random firework from the rainbow colors coming out of it. The Star Formation changed the Necropolis areas back to normal.

Kylie rushed to Jen and made sure she was okay. "Jen!?" She shook her and Jen slowly woke up. She got up but put her hand on her head.

"Ow, my head."

"You did it! You defeated Trevor! That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think there was unnecessary energy in the convergence though."

The other teammates woke up too. They sat together in a circle because they didn't feel like getting up. Alan sat next to Jen and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't feel that much power before."

"Me either. I felt the power lines increasing energy by the second."

Peter and Kylie also talked to each other. "You did an awesome job," said Kylie.

"It was mostly Jen though," Peter replied.

"But she couldn't have done it without all you guys' help."

"I guess." The sun was setting. The sky looked beautiful from the distance. Kylie was about to leave so she said goodbye to everyone. Jen untransformed her and made a portal to her house.

"Bye everyone," she said, waving.

Peter was sad seeing her go. "When can I see you again?" he asked out in the open.

"I bet it'll be pretty soon," she smiled. Peter nodded and smiled as well. Kylie gave Jen and Peter a hug before she left. Rishuv and KK were whispering in the back. They started to know what was going on. Alan could even see Peter liking Kylie. On their way back, Alan and Peter were talking to each other away from Jen.

"So… you and Kylie," he said jokingly.

Peter gave him a look and said back, "So… you and Jen."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Do you think that you'll be with her?"

"Why not? Even though she's not with us and possibly older than me, I can still be."

Jen flew by Alan and said, "Thank you so much you guys. I couldn't have become a Guardiankeeper without you. Sorry for my behavior in the past though."

"It's fine, Jen. You deserve being the most powerful guardian ever," Alan said.

Jen hugged him, "Thanks, you're the best bro ever." Then she went to Rishuv and KK to thank them.

However, Alan felt like crashing down when she said that. Brother?

Peter was trying to hold his laugh, "Dude, you just go brother-zoned!"

Alan got a bit angry at him, "At least my crush is a Guardiankeeper."

"At least mine is single."

Alan tried to counter-argue that but couldn't. He shook his head and just took Jen's compliment.

Meanwhile, in Phobos' lab, the King of the Old Ones knew what happened to Trevor but didn't care. He was worthless to him from the first test. He was busy making his own plan the whole time. After some research, Phobos was able to get his gaseous body into a human Egyptian cat body. Also, something unfortunate for the guardians. "I finally know now. After thousands of years, I have the answer to how to end the Gatekeeper Guardian cycle." He laughed evilly in the end.

**To be continued…**

Theme song: "Roar" by Katy Perry

Ending Song: "Kuu Zen Zetsu Go" by Takayoshi Tanimoto, and for the last chapter: "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City

Next story: Book Five: Battle of the Guardians


End file.
